NWC Mar 32
From the Evening-Poft, March 11. Medryga in Hungary, Jan. 7 1732. Print Details * The Newcastle Weekly Courant * Newcastle upon Tyne, Tyne and Wear, England * 18 Mar 1732, Tue · Pages 1 and 2 * Orig From: Caledonian Mercury March 1732 - Thursday 16 March 1732, pg 2 * https://www.britishnewspaperarchive.co.uk/viewer/bl/0000045/17320316/005/0002 * Excerpt From: Excerpt of: Extract of a Private Letter from Vienna * Relevant to Arnold Paole Article Text Old From the Evening-Poft, March 11. Medryga in Hungary, Jan. 7 1732. UPON a current Report, that in the Village of Medreyga, certain dead Bodies (called here Vampyres) had killed feveral Perfons, by fucking out all their Blood, the prefent Enquary was made by the Hon. Commander in Chief; and Captain Gorfchutz, the Hadnagi Bariacrar, and Seynior Heydnke of the Village, were feverally examined; who unanimoufly declared, that about 5 years ago one Arnold Paul, a Heyduke was killed by the Overturning of a Cart of Hay, who in his Life-Time often faid, that he had been tormented near Cafchaw, and upon the Borders of Turkifh Servia, by a Vampyre; and that to extricate himfelf, he had eaten fome of the Earth of the Vampyre’s Graves, and rubbed himself with Blood. That 20 or 30 days after the Deceafe of faid Arnold Paole, feveral Perfons complained that they were tormented, and the Lives of four were taken away. On which, the inhabitants of the Place having confalted the Hardnagi, caufed Arnold Paul’s Body to be taken up, 40 Days after he had been dead, and found the fame to be fresh, and free from Corruption; that he bled at the Nofe, Mouth and Ears, as pure and flurid Blood as ever was feen; and that his Shroud and Winding-Sheet were all over Bloody; and latfy, his Finger and Toe-Nails were fallen off, and new ones grown in their Room. As they obferved from thefe Cirtumftances, that he was a Vampyre, they according to Cuftom drove a Stake thro’ his Heart, at which he gave a horrid Groan, and loft a great deal of Blood. Afterwards they burned his Body and threw the Afhes into his Grave. These good Men fay farther, that all tormented or killed by the Vampyres, become Vampyres when dead; and Therefore they ferved feveral other dead Bodies, as they had done Arnold Paul’s, for tormenting the Living. Sign’d Battuer, 1st Lieut. of the Regiment of Alexander Flickenger, Surgeon Major to the Regiment of Fuxstemburch and Three other Surgeons. Gurfchitz, Captain a Stallath. New From the Evening Post, March 11. Medryga in Hungary, Jan. 7th, 1732. UPON a current report, that in the village of Medveda, certain dead bodies (called here vampires) had killed several persons by sucking out all their blood. The present inquiry was made by the hon. Commander in Chief and Captain Gorschutz, the Hadnak Baricrar and Senior Hajduk of the village, were severally examined; who {all} unanimously declared that about 5 years ago one Arnold Paole, a Haiduk, was killed by the overturning of a cart of hay {and} who in his lifetime often said that he had been tormented near Gossowa and upon {near} the borders of Turkish Serbia by a vampire. And that to extricate himself he had eaten some of the earth of the vampire’s grave and rubbed himself with their blood. That 20 or 30 days after the death of the said Arnold Paole, several persons complained they were tormented and that the lives of four were taken away. On which, the inhabitants of the place, having consulted the Hadnack, caused Arnold Paole’s body to be taken up, 40 days after he had been dead and {they} found the same to be fresh, free from corruption {decomposition}. That {he} bled at the nose, mouth and ears as pure and rosy blood as ever was seen. That {both} his Shroud and Winding Sheet were all over bloody and lastly, his finger and toe nails had fallen off and new ones grown in their place. As they observed from these circumstances, that he was a vampire they, according to custom drove a stake through his heart at which {point} he gave a horrid groan and lost a great deal of blood. Afterwards they burned his body and threw the ashes into his grave. These good men say further, that all tormented or killed by the vampires become vampires when dead. And therefore they served several other dead bodies as they had done Arnold Paole for tormenting the living. Signed Battuer, First Lieutenant of the Regiment of Alexander. Flückinger, Surgeon Major to the Regiment of Fuxtemburch. Three other Surgeons. Gurschitz, Captain {of} Stallath. Citations Chicago: Unknown. "From the Evening-Poft, March 11." The Newcastle Weekly Courant (Newcastle upon Tyne, Tyne and Wear, England), March 18, 1732. APA: Unknown. (1732, March 18). From the Evening-Poft, March 11. The Newcastle Weekly Courant, pp. 1-2. MLA: Unknown. “From the Evening-Poft, March 11.” The Newcastle Weekly Courant, 18 Mar. 1732, pp. 1–2. Article Pics Category:Citations Page Category:Clipping Category:Arnold Paole Category:Plague Vampire